Paw patrol save skye
by Firebladevshandonfire
Summary: Skye went missing because of bullies that were mean to her ? They have to find her before her helicopter breaks down and she get badly hurt?
1. Chapter 1

Give me some oc's for skye's puppies and for some bullies .I have some of my oc's but I only have two and one is a bully and one is one of Skye pups just give me details

Name:

Age:

Fur color :

Eye color:

Paw patrol bandage :


	2. Chapter 2

The pups we're playing when they saw skye running with tears in her eyes .

Chase:why is skye crying

Marshall : maybe she got her feelings hurt

In skye's pup house

Skye thinking to her self "why did Ryder pick me to be in the paw patrol and why am I alive they don't care about me" she decided to flyaway" so see left when no one was looking. After she left they had a mission

Chase : ready for action Ryder sir

Ryder :thanks for hurrying pups we got a call that mayor goodway is hanging over a cliff I will need Skye to get mayor goodway.

Chase: Ryder there a problem cause we can't find skye

Ryder:okay then Michelle will do it

Michelle : time for a flight


	3. Author notes

Just to help you guys out with this fiction

Yes Chase is the father but I will take flower that is titanflame oc

I would probably update at night or weekdays

I will have protecters but in like help Skye survive until the rest of the paw patrol gets there

Please give me more oc's


	4. Chapter 4 pups rescue skye

After their mission

Chase:we're could Skye be

Zuma : we should talk to wyder

Marshall:yeah cause it's not fun with out her

Guren : okay it's time to talk to Ryder

Rocky : let's go

At the lookout

Ryder : Skye been gone for a long time you no what no pup to small no job to big paw patrol to the lookout

With skye

Skye : what happening to my helicopter it broke down and I'm stuck I have to call Ryder

Ryder I need help my helicopter broke down and I'm falling to my death

With pups in the lookout

Ryder: oh no

Chase : what wrong

Ryder : Pups follow me and fast

All pups : okay

all pups we're Skye is falling

Chase I need your net and Marshall I need your emt gear on

But they were to late

Chase : Skye

Skye :Yelp

Marshall gets Skye out

Marshall : it looks like skye only broke her paw and she unconscious

Ryder : okay I'll take her home but Rocky I need you to fix her helicopter

Skye started to wake

Skye : c..Chase I love you a lot more then friends

Chase ear prick up

Chase: I love you too skye


	5. Author notes 2

Okay I need help with this fiction because I have a hard time with thinking and I also have school and homework

Please help me


	6. Chapter 6 unexpected

When the pups got back to the lookout

Skye was saying stuff out loud

Why did Ryder pick me to be on the team and nobody even loves anymore skye said sadly with tears in her eyes

Ryder heard that and all the other pups so they walk over to Skye

Skye the reason we put you on the team when Chase was hanging of a cliff and you saved him Ryder said

Chase whisper to Skye saying

Me and you can have a mating season

Skye said yes

So they both left to Chase pup house

Week later

Skye was really sick she didn't know why until they called for a mission

Ryder: thanks pups for coming so fast

Skye face started to turn red

Guren: are you okay skye

Skye just barfed on the floor

Marshall I need you to find out why skye has been sick and Chase, guren I need you to help Marshall

Guren : maybe she is pregnant

Marshall: Skye you are six weeks pregnant

Skye: let me guess flying

That's it for this chapter and for the people who ask to be my friend I approve

Poor skye


	7. Author notes 3

I have to do lot's of homework I'll try to make a chapter

I'm sorry I'm taking forever with writing

( crying) it means a lot that people like my story


	8. Chapter 7 the pups are born

Two weeks later

Skye: hi guren

Guren :hi skye how are you feeling

Skye: I'm good thanks for your support

Chase: hi there guren

Guren : hi Chase

Skye feels sharp pain in her stomach

Skye faints on the floor of the lookout v

Guren: Chase call Ryder

Chase : okay Ryder can you get Marshall cause Skye fainted

Ryder : okay

Marshall: it looks like skye is going to have the pups now

Ryder: then it's time to go to Kate's pet shop and she might need help with delivering the pups

Chase: can I come please cause I'm the father

Guren : can I come please

Ryder : okay so the that are coming are Chase, guren, Marshall

Pups:yay

At katie's place

Katie: sorry Ryder and pups but you have to wait here till the pups are born

Ryder and pups: okay

Few hours later

Skye finally give birth to three pups and their name are snowflake, champion,flower


	9. Chapter 9 the meeting the end

When Skye pups are born (p.s Skye looks really tired in the beginning)

Katie: so Skye what do you want to name them

Skye: well the oldest pup that is the boy I think his name will be champion,the second oldest that is a girl so her name is flower , and the youngest will be named snowflake

Katie : that is adorable do you want me to call Ryder and the pups

Skye:YAH

Katie: okay

At the lookout

Ryder phone was ringing

Ryder: hello

Katie : hi Ryder Skye had the pups and she wants the pups to visit , and you

Ryder : okay I'll call but I'm calling in a fun way

Katie: okay see you soon

Then she hanged up

Ryder: paw patrol to the lookout

With the pups

Chase pup tag started glowing

Chase and the others : Ryder need us

In the lookout

Ryder: pups sorry we don't have a emergency but we are going to someone

The pups : okay but who are seeing

Ryder : just fellow me and you'll see

Pups: okay

When they arrived at katie's pet shop and hospital

Chase : wait a minute are going to see Skye and my pups

Ryder : yup Skye had her pups

They went into the shop

Rubble: there so cute what are their Names Skye

Skye who was tired : their names are champion, flower, snowflake

Chase : Katie are the puppies allowed to go home and is Skye

Katie : yes they are but let skye rest first

this is the end for now but don't worry there will be a sequel


End file.
